The present invention relates to a skateboard, more particularly to one on which there is mounted a handle assembly rotatable relative to the base board to swing the base board.
It is well known that riding a skateboard is a fun form of exercise. However, a healthy level of exercise is difficult to achieve when using the conventional skateboard. In addition, the method of riding a conventional skateboard is monotonous.